On the Nice List
by December Writing Dragon
Summary: America immerses himself in the holidays at Russia and experiences a wardrobe transformation, to (mostly) everyone's amusement. Based on the prompt "Dressed Up" for the RusAme Holiday Event.


**On the Nice List**

America liked to make jokes (of debatable levels of clever) regarding Russia's heart falling out making him something like the Grinch, but he had to hand it to the man- he knew how to make everything decked out for the holidays. Red Square was adorned with more lights than usual, rides were designed to look festive and bright, and a large ice rink rested before St. Basil's Cathedral. Employees at the GUM wore festive costumes as well, the goods stocked also geared towards the coming holidays.

It was in the midst of such preparations that America was visiting. Russia and several others, it transpired, would be busy working among the people to spread a little festive cheer. Russia wanted America to get involved too- and for them to see each other in festive costumes. The designated meeting location was already bustling with activity as items were distributed and decorations made. America looked this way and that for a familiar face. Sat in a chair was a bearded figure in sweeping blue robes, hunched over as he did up the laces of his boots. America did one of the things he was best at: jumped to conclusions.

With a broad grin and a whoop, he leapt over, squirming into the man's lap. "Hey, Santa, I want a new computer and for my boyfriend to kiss me more," he said suavely, looking like something out of a Hollywood movie.

"Remove yourself from my lap or I will rip your arm off and bludgeon you with it."

"O-oh, hey- sorry, Moscow," America said sheepishly, scurrying off. "Didn't recognize you with this…all…white." He gestured at his own chin vaguely.

"It is fake and I shaved, obviously," Moscow said tersely, tugging off the fake flowing white beard to reveal his face was indeed clear of the usual crop of dark brown.

"I tried getting you a Snegurochka dress, Fedya," Russia said, emerging at last from behind a nearby doorway curtained off. He too was dressed in a fine robe of blue richly detailed with sequence, pearls, and fur. Tucked under his arm was a blue hat with the same detailing and thick white fur. Russia held it out to America. "Put it on me?" His smile made it impossible for America to refuse. Russia bent over slightly as America carefully placed the hat atop his head of fair hair, completing the look.

"That is one handsome Santa."

"Grandfather Frost," country and capital corrected him at once. "I think he wants to kill the immersion," Moscow added in an undertone.

America raised his hands in a placating manner. "Hey, I'm just speaking from my perspective. Don't worry, if anyone can keep everyone happy, it's me." The look he received was definitively not happy. "Something up?" he added as Russia's second city, St. Petersburg strode over, laden with a box of props. "You seem…uh…annoyed?" America tried.

The two cities glanced at each other before saying in unison, "Tourists."

"Feels almost worst this year," St. Petersburg added, placing his load on the ground and folding his arms. "Between them taking up already limited parking spaces…and Alaska knocked out another set of my contact lenses." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "These are from an old prescription," he complained.

"Now, now, Kolya is just excited!" Russia chimed in. He received a sour look that was ignored; he didn't have eyewear to worry about whenever Americans visited. "His hugs are like a burst of sunlight on a cool spring morning."

"That's my Nikkie," America said with fierce pride. "Listen, I really do wanna help however I can. I'm sorry about parking spaces, and my states hugging too violently- but I'm here for you guys! And This one in particular." He yanked Russia close by one of the tassels on his coat. Russia sent him a cool smile that seemed too seductive than it ought to be while he was dressed the way he was.

"How sweet- my _solnyshko_ wants to help however he can," Russia cooed, taking up an ornate staff. His smile was mischievous. "And I think I know how."

0o0

"I hate you," America hissed through a plastic smile, one hand waving merrily, the other attempting to crush Russia's fingers. His companion waved with more sincerity and joy, barely acknowledging the feeling of his bones grinding together.

"Oh, do not say that, Fedya, you look very pretty." Beside him, America was carefully dressed in head to foot in an icy blue and white dress, his sunny yellow hair tucked beneath a wig of a pale blond braid, his face was powdered, and he felt murderous. All he could focus on was how hot his cheeks felt as he cringed imagining how he must look. To Russia, however, he truly was a stunning sight, a winter miracle. "You are one of the spirits who helped breathe life into Snegurochka. Act as ethereal as you are." Russia's tone was light, and America was always listening for some barbed jest- yet even he did not fail to hear the double-meaning to Russia's words. America scowled; his boyfriend was such a sentimental sap, he probably really did feel he was some magical spirit of the seasons. He tried feeling annoyed, but it was too draining when Russia was looking at him with those fond, doting amethyst eyes. With a long scowl to reinforce his displeasure, America resumed waving, this time with a winning smile. It was probably worth his while to stay on this Santa's nice list, as they'd be sleeping under the same roof this weekend.

And the view was not too bad, America admitted, allowing himself a long look at Russia, swathed in blue and white, looking regal and rather otherworldly himself. It was not a bad view at all.

THE END

The Alaska mentioned is an OC belonging to purplepatchwork who has the many states fleshed out. Her Nikolai visits my Russian city OC's for fun traveling abroad times and when dad is acting extra kooky.

The GUM is a massive, majorly awesome department store of sorts in Moscow. It really is quite pretty, and gets all decked out for the holidays. And in some stores the employees dress up as the snow maiden (Snegurochka). And you'll probably see Grandfather Frost (Ded Moroz) out and about.


End file.
